Forum:Prudence 'Prue' Astrum
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Pruedence 'Prue' Astrum Gender: female Age: 14 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mars ' Prue.jpg|Prue 12 years old Prue 4.jpg|Prue 14 ' Godly Parent Choice 2: Trivia Godly Parent Choice 3: Apollo Cohort Choice 1: 1 Cohort Choice 2: 5 Faceclaim: Alexis Raich ---- Appearance: Prue has light brown hair a frail appearance, and gold/brown eyes. Personality: Bold, Frail, mature, rash, naive, and sweet History: Prue was raised by her grandmother, Pulcher (her grandmother was daughter of Venus, making Prue decendant of Venus.) It was a basic life for her for a while. Her grandmother asked the gods to hide her powers, to keep the monsters from hurting them. But a monster came and destroyed their house. Than he sliced her grandmothers throat. While that happend Prue was screamed "Leave her alone you animal!" She doubted that, the monsters dragged her away, to a secret place. She was 8 than. One day, while the monsters were about to kill her. Her powers came back and she used them to destroy the monsters and the place. The one that helped her survive that place was her friend, Eric Newman. He though died by the monsters, he however was a demigod too. Prue than raised herself. She has a heart locket that Eric gave her, with a picture of him in it. He gave her it before he died. They kissed before he was ripped from her lips. She was 12 than, the only reason she kissed him that young was because they might not lived another day, but only Eric died. She still gets chills thinking about that place. She is now targeted like crazy by the monsters, because they want vengence for her killing their friends. She one day was running from monsters, a faint light appeared infront of her. It said, "Come with me, if you want to live." Her being naive said no at first. But the light wouldn't take that as an answer. She realised this and listended. "Fine." she said harshly. She disappeared and so did Prue. She noticed she was at a place she heard about, The wolf house. She practiced hard that day, for vengence. Now she was just let out, and finished her training. Her parents met at a museam, of Roman history, in paris (she is french.) Her mother (or father whatever) was looking for a famous roman statue, as part of a quest to destroy the roman gods (Her mother was part of the Regere Juventute group). Her father(Or mother) bumped into her(or him) by saying "It's around the corner to the left." He (Or she) gave a celeberty smile and walked away. Than they met again and went on a date. He(or she) took her(or him) home and the next morning she(Or he) realised it was too late. Their mission was broken and Prue was almost born. Weapons: Silver Short sword, willow tree wooden Bow and arrows, and a black dagger Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming EpicPerson12 (talk) 19:41, October 7, 2013 (UTC)EpicPerson12